bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyla Vazquez
Kyla Vazquez is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl Personal History Despite being of Puerto Rican decent, Kyla herself has never so much as stepped a toe on her "home land." Both her parents were born and lived their child hood there (a few decades a part from each other.) Kyla herself has dreamed of being a model all her life. Rather than have tea parties like some of her friends, she would gather all her dolls and dress them up to make a fashion show. Both her parents made sure she would want for nothing, giving her everything she asked for. Such treatment turned her into quite a brat. She was the an only child up until the age of 12, when Ana was born. Right away, Kyla hated her new sister. She was pushed out a little by her parents, but that was too much for her. Kyla turned her rage to school. Digging up dirt on the boys on the football team and the cheerleaders at the time. Using blackmail, she had already paved her way to popularity, even though she was only a middle school student. One of the girls on the squad, Mandy Wiles, took her under her wing. Mandy was a year older than her. Using both of their skills in bitchiness to take over. For once, Kyla was center of attention. At the age of fifteen, she started her freshman year, and already she was a goddess in the corridors. Many "losers" to bow down to their future queen. Gathering many "friends" to do her bidding. Flaunting her "hotness" by dressing provocatively. Blackmailing anyone who stands in her way. Using people who are of use to her. Bullying people who aren't. With in two weeks of her freshman year, Kyla and Damon started dating, thus tightening her hold as the second most popular girl in school. Appearance Olive skinned. Brown eyes, framed with long eyelashes. Long black hair that flows right down her back. Her proudest assest is that she is well endowed in breast department - insists that they are natural, when they in fact are. She is 5'2". Quite skinny. Wears a little make up. Mostly blue eyeshadow. Maybe a little bit of lipstick. Kyla dresses provacatively, because she likes the attention it gets her. Usually her blouses are tied in a knot in a way to show off her stomach. At Halloween, she curls her hair and goes as a mermaid in a pink and blue intricate costume. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Mandy Wiles' - Mandy and Kyla are partners in bitchiness. They do everything together. Destroy the socially inferior, date one of the school's greatest prizes, belittle their other cheer squad mates. These two girls are two peas in a pod. *'Kirby Olsen' - Kyla keeps him around, to give her advice when she goes shoe shopping. She keeps anyone around who appreciates her taste in clothes and shoes. He doesn't really like her, but she knows about him and Trent secretly dating, so he has to keep on her good side to stop her from ruining his life. *'Ted Thompson' - Not a friend in a conventional sense. More because he is Mandy's boyfriend, so Kyla has to be friends with him. Also the fact that he is the captain of the team and king of the school. She has to keep on his good side. *'Christy Martin', Angie Ng, Pinky Gauthier - They are more "frenemies" than actually friends. Because they are on the cheer squad with her, she lets them think they are besties, but really she hates them, thinks they dance like pigs and wishes Mandy would kick them off the squad. And the feeling is mutual. *'Casey Harris', Luis Luna, Juri Karamazov - Friends as well as bodyguards, to keep Nerds and ugly people away from her, while she goes around the school or into town. Kyla has probably made out with all three of them at some point during her many break ups with Damon. *'Bo Jackson', Dan Wilson - Not cute enough for her to consider proper friends, but they have their uses. Mostly she gets them to carry her books for her, or lift (yes, lift) her over a puddle so she doesn't get her shoes wet. Get her lunch for her, and carry it to the table, then throw it away when she is done. The only reason they do it, is because both Ted and Damon told them they have to be nice to her, or Ted will kick them off the team, and Damon will kick their ass. Love Life *'Damon West' - The pair of them getting together was not only expected, but encouraged. Since Kyla is Mandy's right hand girl, seemed right she should date Ted's right hand man. Their relationship is pure superficial. Neither of them really like each other. 90% of their relationship time is break ups. They are more off than on, and have a pretty open relationship. In the fact that they date who they want, without caring what the other thinks. *'Derby Harrington' and Bif Taylor - At the start of the year, rumors were floating around about Bif and Derby being in a secret relationship together, to stop the scandal from spreading any further, they had to date a popular girl, who didn't mind them bragging about her. First Derby arranged a party inviting most of the school, where he could be "caught" making out with Kyla. Then a week later, Bif took her on a very public date at the carnival where they were seen making out. Both Bif and Derby would prefer the scandal of them dating the same girl, than a scandal of their friendship being more than it is. Kyla honestly didn't care. She saw it as a oppurtunity to expand her popularity outside her clique. *'Josh Hyde' - During late January, very early Feburary, they "dated." After yet another break up with Damon, Kyla set out to make him jealous. She knew a Greaser would really annoy him, and Josh was the only one naive enough to fall for her tricks. Their relationship consided of her parading him around in front of her friends and Damon, kissing him to tighten her hold over him, and claiming everything from kisses to how sensitive he is was better than Damon. She kept the hold over him, until one night Josh turned up at the dorm, threw stones at the window, shouting that he isn't her puppet. Her hold was broken, so she dumped him in the school building the following day. *'Leroy Atlas' - After he saves her from some Townie kids, when she got lost on the bus and ended up Blue Skies Industrial Park, he was there for her when no one else was. Right from the start, they had this instant connection, and ended up having a secret relationship. Leroy is her first boyfriend that she genuinely had feelings for. Family *'Diego Vazquez' - 65 years old. Worked at the Print Works in Vice City during the early eighties. As a money forger, and he was good at it. Tommy trusted him with all the high profile deals. Big mistake. Diego was meant to do a deal with some smuggler for Tommy Vercetti. Instead, he printed out some fake money. Took the goods to the smuggler, got the real cash and switched it with the fake. By the time Tommy found out, Diego was gone and so was the real money. He settled in Bullworth, to settle down and start a family. Having made a few good investments in Liberty City, he became a very rich man. After that, he went quiet, settling into a middle class home in Old Bullworth Vale, so the money would last longer. Naturally, in a small town like Bullworth, word soon spread and everyone knew how wealthy he is. After Mr. Smith's son went to prison, Diego offered him some money to help his business empire grow. Frederick Smith jumped for the offer, as he was facing financial ruin. He gave Diego 49% control of the empire, in exchange for nearly a million dollars investment - pretty much giving him the control for a song, but the money was just enough to save the empire from bankruptcy. Diego soon made the money back. At the birth of each of his daughters, he set up a trust fund of a million dollars for them, seeing it as a good luck omen. That million dollars was all the money he had at the time, and it brought him great wealth, and he believed such good luck might serve his daughters well, when they turn twenty one. *'Leah Vazquez (née Ramirez)' - 38 years old. She is literally an adult mean girl, who blames her daugther for "ruining her perfect life." Settling down and having kids was never her thing. She is merciless in her poor treatment to Kyla, and has no remorce for it. Secretly she has many affairs her husband doesn't know about. She only married Diego for the money, and spends her days drinking or shopping at the The Vale Plaza. Or sneaking away to meet up with various men she is having affairs with, claiming it is a "spa weekend trip." Some times she plans two week trips to Las Venturas, meeting up with some old college friends to really let loose. Most of them married money also, so they never try to lecture her about her true purpose for the vacations away from the family. *'Ana Vazquez' - 3 years old. She loves getting attention, but is also a sweet adorable little girl who has a lot of love to give to anyone except her sister. Kyla hates Ana for being born, and getting all her parents attention. Ana hates her big sister, because Kyla is horrible to her. Sometimes she cries for their father's attention in front of Kyla, and while he hugs her, glares over Diego's shoulder at her sister. She likes movies. Right now she would like to be in one, but when she gets older she will be more interested in making them. *'Juanita Martinez (née Ramirez)' - 36 years old. A hardworking woman, who is devoted to her work and her husband Cesar and children. She is Leah's sister. Juanita married for love, unlike her gold digging sister. Any money she got, she earned on her own. She runs a cleaning business, Sparkle and Shine, cleaning up after wealthy people. She has one or two other side jobs to make up for her husband's lack of work. Her relationship with her sister is nonexistent. The only contact she has with that part of the family is Kyla, who she adores and is a bit of a confidant to. She always has time to listen to the woes of her favorite niece. *'Cesar Martinez' - 41 years old. He is rather loud. If he isn't watching some sports game on TV, some times he likes to pump iron at the gym, while waiting for work as a trucker. He hardly ever gets any calls, mostly two haulage jobs a month. He mostly has to watch the kids while Juanita is working to keep them. He can be a bit of a slacker as a dad, not caring about proper nutrition, nor is he strict with rules. His wife sees no wrong in him. *'Gianfranco' and Ana Martinez - Kyla is related to them through Juanita's marriage to Cesar. Yearbook Stories *'P.S. I Hate You' - One shot about Kyla's home life, and relationship with her family. Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Jocks Category:Fanfictional Cheerleaders